


The Perfect Host

by WhenTheFullMoonRises



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Car Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, GILFs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Mild Blood, Multiple Partners, Neko kink, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, So many tags, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will probably add tags as I go, whole lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFullMoonRises/pseuds/WhenTheFullMoonRises
Summary: A party host's job is to make sure that her guests are happy.I don't own Mystic Messenger, only Cheritz does. This is just a series of smut heavy chapters that I come up with.





	The Perfect Host

A party host's job is to make sure that her guests are happy. And MC loved her position as the RFA’s new party coordinator.

It was a very peculiar roller-coaster of events in the eleven days that lead up to the much anticipated charity party. The petite brunette was grateful for the opportunity to meet wonderful new friends and work towards charitable causes. She felt a sense of pride swell up in her chest as she watched the guests and fellow RFA hosts mingle and chat together. With a smile she looked down to the badge with the three bold letters on it that marked her as a fellow member, lifting the badge from the top of her bosom before smoothing it back into place as she noticed another presence stride up to her. An attractive brunette male towered over her shorter form, despite her wearing tall heels. He wore a pair of dark rimmed glasses and a professional grade camera hung by a durable strap around his neck. He was the first guest to receive the invitation to this particular gala.

“Ms. MC, it is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Rui; the photographer the V sent an invitation to. We talked over email exchanges.” She recognized him before he introduced himself, as she had made a point to recognize all the guests prior to the start of the party. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Rui. I’m happy you have come to our party and hope you are enjoying yourself.”

“Oh, yes. Everything is splendid. I look forward to the photograph auction later this evening.”

MC smiled brightly to the guest eager to be a pleasant host. “I am as well. I have been told nothing but praise for V’s work. Although, I’m sad to say that this will be the last year the RFA will auction his photos due to his retirement.” Rui sighs sadly and nods, knowing full well that V a chosen the path of retirement.

“So I heard.” I perked up a bit though. “Which is actually why I came here. I know I could never replace V for the group; he has a stronger bond to the group than just the photographer. But, if you’re willing to hear me out, I’d like to offer my services. Though my name isn’t as well known, with special recognition from V I’m sure they will provide good materials for auctioning as well.” MC nodded in thought, mulling over the offer in her mind before accidentally being bumped into by a waiter. After a quick exchange of apologies, she turned her attention back to the photographer.

“I’d like to give this offer more consideration and would like to talk more about it. Would you mind if we move to talk about this somewhere without interruption,” she asked, to which he agreed to happy that the conversation was proving fruitful. The pair made their way out of the room unnoticed before heading to the elevators. Rui pressed a lightly calloused finger to a button leading to a floor a few stories up. Like a gentleman, he allowed the younger woman to step out first when the metal doors slid open and the two walked to one of the only four doors in the hallway the elevator opened up to. This floor was for business conferences, each room containing a long wooden table for meetings and a bar for alcohols and liquors. However, it was late at night and none of the conference rooms were booked for that evening leaving the pair to themselves with no impending interruptions or disturbances. 

MC rested her clipboard on the table before turning back to her companion.

“Although it is a rather sensitive subject to the RFA that V will no longer be as big of a part as he has been, I’m very interested in your offer.” Rui hummed pleased.

“I’m glad then. I could show you the photos I had recently taken on my trip to Africa, but I had a thought as we rode in the elevator. With your permission, I’d like to show you first hand my photography skills.” MC was confused by this and voiced her questioning. “What I mean is, I would like to take your picture. And you can judge for yourself if I’d be a suitable replacement as a photographer.” 

MC blushed, not used to having her picture taken, but for the sake of the RFA what were a couple pictures. She gave her consent and allowed Rui to pose her. He guided her to sit on the wooden table, with a gentle grasp he lifted her leg by her thigh to have it cross the other. Her small hand was taken in his larger one and placed onto her lap, his fingers ghosted near the sensitive area between her legs, sending a shiver up her spine. He leans forward to her, wrapping a hand around the side of her waist and using his fingers and light grip to bend and guide her back to arch some, her other hand placed directly behind her, hiding from view and further making her breasts more prominent in view. With a light pinch on her chin between the crook of his forefinger and the pad of his thumb, he guided her to look to the window, the nighttime blue glow highlighting her façade and soft features. Rui made quick work to take multiple shots of the pose after finding just the right angle. He smiled at his camera before showing her the beautiful picture of her. The way her eyes lit up when he saw his work, stirred his insides up pleasantly. “MC, can I ask for your complete trust in me?” The amber eyed woman was confused, but felt no reason to say no. So she didn’t. 

She tensed when Rui’s fingers began to slip the straps of her black dress off her shoulders and reached around to pull the zipper of the back down to the stop. She shifted to allow his to slid it off her slim form, leaving on only her black undergarments, over the knee stockings and heels. He moved her to have her back to him, lying on her side on the table, the top leg bent ever so, and her head resting on one hand while the other hand rested on her hip. The shots were taken quickly before once again she was moved, this time lying on her back, legs apart and… “Rui” he hushed her gently before placing her hands over her covered breasts, directing her to keep her head rested on the table. He got down to one knee to capture the view of her spread legs and held breasts perfectly, her covered core the focal point of the photo. He moved closer. She twitched when he rested the camera to sit on top of her mound, and stiffened when his lips brushed against the button of nerves under her panties. He took the picture. She shivered and trembled, but bit her lip and didn’t say a word to stop him. 

The camera was set aside so he could reach up to unclasp her bra and removed the rest of her small clothing articles, leaving her completely bare. Rui remained kneeling between her legs as her breathing turned into very light pants. His fingers trailed up her smooth legs to her core before, with a quick lick of his tongue for lubrication, they set to work on her bundle of nerves. MC arched her back, pleasure shot through her system, and intensified when his tongue dived into her core. She mewled and whined at his treatments, her mind hazing over in euphoria. The coiling feeling in her lower abdomen tightened before Rui suddenly separated from her, much to her disappointment. Her answer came when she saw he pulled his pants zipper down to free his throbbing member. He pressed the tip to her dripping entrance then fully plunged in. His thrusts were quick and purposeful, with a hidden strength to his lean body. MC moaned loudly, knowing no one would be nearby to hear. Rui rubbed her clit with vigor with his thrusts, getting faster with both, becoming more forceful and unrhythmic. MC arched her back sharply crying out as she came around Rui’s hard tool, barely recognizing the audible clicks and shuttering sounds of the camera. Within a minute Rui’s cock spasmed and twitched within her as he came. He pulled out as the last couple ropes left him with the remainder of his vigor, landing on her mound, settling on top and slowly dripping a white trail down the center of her, over her clit and down her slit. With effort and strength slowly being regained, Rui moved MC’s legs to bend, resting her feet on the table, moving her hands to grip the backs of her thighs. He shot the arousing scene of his cum dripping from her entrance. He chuckled lightly.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”


End file.
